Junior Year
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: This is starts from the beginning not when they were born but in the middle of eight grade. Things are starting to change since High School is gonna start soon. This is related to Senior Year but starting from eight grade.
1. Junior Year

Junior High

Disclaimer: I don't know anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai.

Author's Notes: I'm writing Senior Year so I thought I should start from the beginning but not when they were born but when in the middle of 8th grade but I will still update on senior year and the other stories. Bring your Father to School Day is almost done. Next week school starts so I'll still tried to update No one is a couple in this story but they are starting to had feeling. Enough of me talking. On with the story. READ AND REVEIW Da Kurlzz out.

"I can't believe one more month till summer vacation then we start High School you know what that means," said Bra. "We get to party with the other older kids in High School," said Marron. "Get drunk," said Pan. "Lots of sex," said Trunks. "Hell yea," yell both Goten and Uub as they high five Trunks. "How can you guys think about sex all the time you're still immature you know," said Bra. " Were not immature," said Trunks. "Yes you are," said Pan.

"Are not" Trunks

"Are too" Pan

"Am not" Trunks

"Yes" Pan

"Not" Trunks

"Yes" Pan

"Not" Trunks

"Yes yes yes yes a thousand yes" Pan

"Pan you sound like your having sex by saying yes a bunch of times," said Goten. "Having fun Panny," said Uub. "SHUT THE FUCK UP GUYS AND I DO NOT SOUND LIKE I'M HAVING SEX," shouted Pan. "Come to think of it ... it does sound like your having sex but with me," said Trunks.

"THATS IT YOU ASK FOR IT," shout Pan. Pan punch Trunks hard in the gut. "Fuck Pan its still morning and your already fighting me," said Trunks. "That what you get dude," said Uub. "Shut up," said Trunks as he stands up. "Whatever," said Uub. "Come on you guys we don't want to be late again," said Marron.

The Bell rang meaning its lunch time. Bulma have the school to give Trunks, Pan, Goten, Marron, Uub, and Bra special food especially to the half saiyans. "Why do they always have good food," said a student. "Cause Trunks and Bra mother paid the school for special food for them," said another student.

"I know but it just seem unfair," said a student. "Just forget about it they're just gonna be loser in high school cause they're snobs," said another student. "I feel better already," said a student.

"I hope we get the same classes in High School," said Marron. "Yup too bad we won't see each other for five months," said Bra. "You know anything can happen during the five months," said Trunks. "Like what," said Pan. "My dick," said Trunks. "I just had to ask," said Pan. "Good one Trunks," said Goten as he high five Trunks. "OMG will you grow up Goten," said Bra. "Na only my dick," said Goten. Uub was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

"Come on guys when are you guys are gonna stop playing around," said Marron. "Never," said Uub. "And that is why you will never get a girlfriend," said Bra. "I'm sorry how about you where is your boyfriend oh wait thats right you don't have one," said Trunks. "I will soon and he'll beat you up for being a jackass," said Bra. "Whatever," said Trunks.

Author's Notes: What do you guys thinks? This story will only have three or four chapter then I'll move on to Freshmen Year. Don't forget to review

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


	2. Junior Year part 2

Junior High part 2

Disclaimer: I don't anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai

Author's Notes: I'm having more free time so I guess I'm gonna update everyday I guess. I forgot to mention that Pan is a tomboy in this story. READ AND REVIEW

."I'm sorry how about you where is your boyfriend oh wait thats right you don't have one," said Trunks. "I will soon and he'll beat you up for being a jackass," said Bra. "Whatever," said Trunks.

"Calm down you two," said Pan. "They always have to fight everyday," said Goten. "Well not physically thats Pan and Trunks," said Uub. The lunch bell rang. Trunks, Pan, and Goten have the same class together. "Alright come on we don't want to be late," said Goten. "See you guys after school," said Bra. "Pan are you sure you don't want to go to the Mall with us today," said Marron. "Na never in a million years even if I want to I'm gonna spar with Trunks," said Pan. "Spar right," said Bra. "OMG Bra how can you think that about me and your brother," said Pan. "Alright lets go," said Goten and he grab her arm.

Trunks, Pan and Goten have the same class but they don't sit next to each other cause the trouble they cause everyday.

Trunks thoughts *Why can I have Pan she is so cute, smart, strong... I can go on forever she can be sexy if she just wear some girly clothes* Goten was looking around the class and he saw Trunks staring at something then he saw that he was staring at his niece.

Goten thoughts *Why is he staring at her does he like her... na maybe he doesn't know that he is staring at her just lost in his thoughts or maybe he does like her* Goten just shook his thoughts away.

Pan thoughts * I can feel someone staring at me but who (she turn around and saw that its was Trunks staring at her) why is he staring at me do I look pretty or something... does he like me... NA he will never go out with a tomboy like me maybe I should go to the mall with Bra and Marron and get me a few new outfits*.

The bell rang. "Alright class homework is textbook page 165 #1-30," said Ms. Gullien.

"Hey Trunks I can't spar today gonna go somewhere today," said Pan. "How about next week on Wednesday," said Trunks. "Sounds good bye. HEY BRA MARRON WAIT UP," shouted Pan. Pan ran to her friends. "Hey whats up," said Bra. "I decided to come with you guys and maybe get a few new outfits," said Pan. "Now you are talking our language," said Marron.

After the mall Pan flew home to her window so her parents wouldn't see her new clothes.

Pan thoughts *Alright gonna have a plan ok first wear my tomboy clothes when I get to Capsule Corp I'll change and before I go home I'll change again yea thats it*.

"Pan is that you dinner is ready," said Videl. "Coming," said Pan. Pan hid the bags before going down stairs.

"So Pan how was school today," said Gohan. "Score another A today," Pan. "That great," said Gohan. "Have anything new that you like to tells us," said Videl. "No mom nothing new," said Pan. "How was the spar today," said Gohan. "Oh it was great," said Pan. "It doesn't look like you went to spar today," said Videl. "Oh that I change before leaving Capsule Corp.," said Pan. "Ok got any homework," said Gohan. "Yup," said Pan. "Need any help on it," said Gohan. "I'm good but thanks," said Pan. "Alright go do your homework while I clean up," said Videl. "Alright," said Pan.

A few hours later. "Goodnight mom and dad," said Pan. "Goodnight sweetie," said Videl. "Goodnight sweetheart," said Gohan.

Author's Notes: What do you think good bad. Gonna update soon on the other stories.

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


	3. Junior Year part 3

Junior High part 3

Disclaimer: I don't know anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai.

Author's Notes: Yay another chapter wow I write fast and update like everyday until next week I start school and I might not update everything but I'll still try.

Pan woke up shower and got ready. She was looking at which new outfit should she wear. Pan chose the red tank top with dark blue jeans with her blue high tops. "Alright bye mom and dad," said Pan. Pan went next door to get Goten.

"Morning grandma where is grandpa," said Pan. "He went out to see if an animals are in trouble," said Chi Chi. "Well that grandpa," said Pan. "Sup Pan come on lets go but why early this time," said Goten. "No reason at all," said Pan. "Alright be careful," said Chi Chi. "We will," said Goten.

"Hey you guys are early," said Bra. "Come on Bra help me," said Pan. "Why... oh wait yea sure come on," said Bra. "Marron come on," said Bra. "Coming," said Marron. "Whats up with those three," said Uub. "I guess its that time of month," said Trunks. "No I think its something else," said Goten. About 10 minutes the three girls came down the stairs. "What have you done with my niece," said Goten.

"Pan what happen you are wearing skinny jeans and a tank top you always wear baggy clothes not this," said Uub. "Is it so boy you want to impress," said Trunks. "Goten I felt like changing my style Uub get use to it and Trunks I don't want to impress some guy," said Pan. "Oh so you want to impress a girl," said Trunks. "I am not a lesbian or Bi I'm straight," said Pan.

First period Pan and Trunks have the same class. "Pan you look nice," said Trunks. "Really your just saying that to make me feel better," said Pan. "I'm telling the truth here," said Trunks. "Well thanks and I just felt like changing cause you know were going to High School soon," said Pan.

"Yea too bad we won't see each other in vacation," said Trunks. "Anyways anything can happen during five months (Trunks was about to open his mouth) and don't you dare say your dick or I swear I rip your dick off," said Pan. Trunks just close his mouth.

A month has pass and summer vacation started so the six friends says their good-byes till next time in High School

Author's Notes: I know its short but thats the end for Junior Year now I'm starting Freshmen Year where they confess their feeling for one another

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


End file.
